Conventional paralleling compilers normally use special constructs such as semaphores and/or other methods for synchronization. Conventionally, technology-related methods are used. Conventional methods are not suitable for combining functionally specified architectures with the associated time response and imperatively specified algorithm. The methods used will, therefore, supply satisfactory solutions only in special cases.
Compilers for reconfigurable architectures conventionally use macros which have been specially generated for the particular reconfigurable hardware, hardware description languages (e.g. Verilog, VHDL, and System-C) being used in most cases for generating the macros. These macros are then called up (instanced) out of the program flow by a normal high-level language (e.g. C, C++).